hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fawnstorm
Joining! Can I join one of the clans? Id like to be either a medcat or a deputy,please Clarris 11:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the site! (Is it a RP? XD I'm a failure!!) And thanks so much for making me Leader of Project Photo! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 11:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: By project table, you mean where people reserve charries? or like who's a leader, Deputy etc etc. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Maplepaw Okay, that's fine with me. I'm guessing you're still editing that page, since it doesn't exist at the moment. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 16:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hey Fawnstorm Sorry about the blanks :( I just wanted to say you've better look at Category:Candidates for deletion And get rid of the images, all the best with the wiki :) If you want I can try and make some Blanks, But I've never done it before so I may well fail. :/ Shruggytalk 18:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) starting a wiki is going be hard, I'll help in anyway I can :) I've got to go now, but I'll come on on monday and do somethings. See you Shruggytalk 18:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Project Mentors You mentioned to me that there will be a Project Mentors. Will there be one? ɆƆHØĦƏ 20:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ɆƆHØĦƏ 12:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I just added a section for the website on my user page. Hope it brings new people! ɆƆHØĦƏ 12:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: its the Template:Infobox botton on the templates thingy. Dawnmouse 00:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) will not be here i will not be on untill like the 25th im moving and no internet untill thenDawnmouse 16:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello! Yeah, I saw on the talk page. Well, better to have to wait than to get in more trouble. And I thought, why not, since we wouldn't be doing anything else until the blanks are up, so I adopted him. It's been a while since I role played, but it's not any harder than writing! --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 18:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can attempt, but I won't guarantee it will turn out well. And sorry, I don't really know any of the SWs well enough to help you with choosing. ^-^; --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 18:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) admin You're a admin, right? Shruggytalk 11:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you know now to Delete pages? Shruggytalk 13:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Admins Delete images if they shouldn't be on the wiki, Block users if they do something bad and just makes sure the wiki is run well :) and you should Delete the images, if you haven't done it all ready :) I've got to eat now but if you are on tonight want to go on IRC? Shruggytalk 17:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin May I be an admin of this Wiki, because I am deputy of MistClan? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hey, I'm from the WW and I've been looking for a good RP site for awhile now. Could I join as Leopardspot? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 00:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks! Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure! Um... What do they do? lol I'm so stupid! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 10:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawny :) I know this is your wiki, and I'm not saying you have to do anything I say. But don't make loads of admins, I'd say about 3 at the most. But like I said before, you don't have to do anything I say :) Shruggytalk 17:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats it :) Shruggytalk 07:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'm not completely sure what an admin can do that is special. This wiki will be awesome! Can I just add my cats to the Clans now?--Nightshine{ 23:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I be leader of LeafClan or DustClan?--Nightshine{ 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Another question. How were Brightfrost, Mistyheart, Birchy and Icestorm made senior warriors? We don't have any blanks approved yet.--Nightshine{ 23:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Yea, I would like a siggie if you could, because when I make a siggie, it's a fail. XD Oh, and if there's anything I could do to help with anything, let me know. ɆƆHØĦƏ 21:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait until I set up my new siggie! Thxs so much! Anyway, I agree and think that we should change Project Backgrounds and Project Photos to Project Mentor and Project Chararcters. Project Characters would make sure everything's spelled right, and other things that they do on WWikia. But for Project Mentors, I think we should have about five different categories for the apprentices to choose from. Mentors from Project Art, mentors from Project Tales, mentors from Project Characters, mentors from the RPing, and mentors from all of them. Well, Thanks again! ɆƆHØĦƏ 10:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you.. Do you want me to make the medicne cat den for MistClan??? Moon April fools! 01:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay then! ^^ BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem. I'm just dropping by to fix some grammar ;) ✐SaNdY 10:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) They look a little fat, especially the neck and head but other than that they're good. ✐SaNdY 10:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thank you Fawn. Well, the best thing to do is tell them the truth. I find gentle honesty normally does the job. Just explain that in order for the wiki to be as good as it can be, active leaders are needed in each Clan and in the projects. You'll be fine. ✐SaNdY 10:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Well if she can't respect you in your decisions then is she really a good friend? Anyway, I need to go walk the dog so it was nice talking and don't worry so much ;) ✐SaNdY 10:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am thinking about which clan to join. Which clan do you recommend? I have never RP before, so I am excited!--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 03:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) So I could have one character in one clan, and another in another clan? And can your characters grow up? Lets say I was a kit, could I grow up to be a apprentice, warrior, so on?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 14:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I just reserved Spottedkit, one of Echohearts kit's. Am I her now, so I can add some of my lines to the MistClan nuresery?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 03:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh , I will change that.--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 22:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry I wan't on, I forgot :( Shruggytalk 18:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :P Hey Fawnyyy ^^ Just wondering, are we allowed to rp two cats of the same clan? I wouldn't mind rping a medicine cat ;) And the blanks are so vair, vair lovely... And also, is there a proper roleplay part yet? Whilst blanks and such are being approved, we might as well start having little clan get togethers and stuff, or at least gatherings, so everyone can be involved. :) Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Tales I wrote a story on Project Tales (hope you like it!) but it went all dodgy! Gahh! I had it paragraphed and everything xD Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin This is a lot but could I be an Admin? Thankz! Moonpelt | tlepnooM 03:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Yeah. Only just figured out what it stands for! Apprentice When will I become an apprentice? And this is what I pictured Spottedkit looking like: Really bad right? Don't post it on the page, because these are WWiki blanks. Is this what you pictured her like?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 00:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. This might sound weird..... but I wanted Spottedkit to be propheciced. How can I do that?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!''']] 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi. You came to my page and asked if i wanted to play. Sure! it's made-up clans, so cool! I don't know what clan I want but hopfully I already have permission to RP someone. It's going to be a queen and 1-3 kits.Leaf , 10:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC)